


Contrast

by AlastarSBlack



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Don't know enough about the American school system, I guess they are about 16ish, Kind of going with the flow, M/M, Not really just like mentioned, Parental Abuse, Part Superhero AU, Short time memory loss, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, Till now POV Kenny, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlastarSBlack/pseuds/AlastarSBlack
Summary: What happens when you can't die?First Fanfiction don't really know where it might lead.





	1. Dark and Light

There is nothing purer than the totality of Black. You can't cast a shadow, you wouldn't been seen, wouldn't have to pretend to be normal.  
Of course there exists almost nothing like this pure darkness. Even in the unforgiving death, where there's supposed to be nothing, there are colour and light. 

Right enough, so the beaten up blondhead can't close his eyes to follow the sweat call of the unbeaten night.  
Instead he has to run through the be known limbo. If you're lucky everything is just trying to kill you.  
Kenny wasn't that lucky.  
Out of breath he hid behind one of the burning hot stones, which would fall out of nowhere and crush you if you weren't cautious. 

You might think in a place like this there would be a cacophony of different sounds and normally you would be right. That was the reason why Kennys hair stood up on his neck.  
Silence was corrupting the sound of death.  
Not even his own heart he could hear.  
Where Darkness was a heaven the silent was slowly destroying the last part of sanity in this unrealistic world  
It made it impossible to grab a logiical thought. There were only instinct and Kennys told him to run farther, till there would be no where else to go. 

From what he was running from he didn't know and it was driving him insane.  
Pictures of an undefined light was chasing his memory,but it ran trough his fingers if he tried to get a grip of it.

Frustrated he went with his guts and began running again. 

That's when he felt it. Cold as ice and heavy like the universe hanging around his neck pulling him out of his stance.  
His feet fell heavily to the ground and wouldn't move. Just like the rest of his body. Paralysed by an unknown force. Unable to run or fight.  
Only him, his fear and the silence around him. Nothing that made sense. Nothing that would help him.  
Just the undeniable end.

Suddenly everything around him went white, only to be replaced by the totality of Black


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you start a new day of life.

Screaming. 

Always the screaming. It's the one thing he can be sure about. He will always wake up screaming.  
Well come back to life.

Nobody came looking for him, cause they were already used to this. Karen was wearing earplugs at night because of him and his good for nothing parents were almost always either drunk or drugged. 

Trying to fill his lungs in an healthy rhytm he stared up the Wall. In the orange hue of the flickering streetlights was written in black sharpie.

"You're Kenny McCormic"  
"Don't forget!"

Below were taped on Photos of random people, class pictures, some of him and his sister posing and group pics with his friends. 

Don't forget. 

He sat straight in his bed. Even if it was still in the middle of the night his eyes could see as well. He scruffeld to the floor piece beneath an unholy cheap rag. As he lifted the tiles a myriad of coverd books and stapled papers came into view. He rummaged trough the files till he found what he was searching.  
With a light thump the tile did find it's place on the floor and Kenny was up and on the table, which he used as secretar. 

》Death #26983  
Date 25.05.18  
Kind of death drunk trucker  
Saw the THING again. Saw one pack of four skin walkers. They ran away as soon as they recognised the THING.  
THING still without a real form, still glowing.  
It got a hold of me.  
Physical restraints  
Physical and mental pain  
Place of wakening bedroom  
Time of wakening 3:45 am《

Kenny looked down at his writing. No one should ever see his "diaries". As they would without a doubt throw him in the next asylum.  
He looked out of the small window. There was still enough time for him to sleep a few more minutes.

 

The next time he awoke the sun was already shinning into his room and a very heavy weight was pressing him in his mattress. 

"KENNY!" 

He blinked trough his sleep hazard eyelids and saw his no longer so little sister sitting on his corpus. She pounced up and down to wake him, but Kenny was pretty sure she already damaged two to four ribs. 

"For fucks sake! Get of me. "  
"Ah sleeping beauty woke without a kiss. Or would I have been the false one"  
"You lill gremlin get down now."  
"What bit in your butt this early in the morning. "  
"It's called sister. Wouldn't recommend it. "  
"I didn't know you had one. "  
"Not quite wrong cause mum gave birth to a literal demon straight out of hell. "  
"You're an asshole Kenny."  
"Language, shithead."

Snickering his sister went to the door and out of his room.  
With a deep sigh Kenny let himself fall back on his cushions. He was extremely tired and when he was honest even afraid.  
Normally when the THING was seen from him he would forget something. The reason for his journals. 

He had one for his deaths, dreams and daily life. The death journal was created after the first time he died and came back. He had written it down in crayons and with a lot of drawings.  
The first sitting of the thing was nearly three and a half years ago.  
After that he recognised none of the stuff he did learn for an important test on the next was anywhere to find in his brain. And he learned for it more than two weeks. He connected the two things in around two days, so he started the dairy to keep track of what happened, that he might have forgotten. 

This time the THING actually got a hold of him. What would change? Till now everything got a pretty normal start

Still the possibility to forget made him feel quite anxious as he walked out of his door to start a new school day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again
> 
> I was so giddy to keep writing. I hope you liked it
> 
> This one was a bit longer.  
> I'm pretty tired. If you find something that should be changed I would appreciat criticism


	3. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Kenny pining like a mad man.

He couldn't wait to get out of the house. His parents had been nowhere to be found, but he didn't want to meet them. Ever. 

The chilly morning air hit him in the face. It was out of his knowledge why there was still a trickle of snow in the midst of summer.  
Kennys most favourite parker laid in his room. He outgrew it a few years ago. Now he wore similar hoodies or shirts, not that he had much to choose from. But they were enough to keep him warm during summer. 

His legs carried him on instinct and when he was torn out of his thoughts he saw the bus stop in front of him and three boys who seemed to wait for him to join them.  
He knew that he should know them but something seems unfamiliar. Like he saw them for the first time.  
No the second. This morning they were on the wall with all the photographs. He remembered seeing his own shiteating grin in the group of four. 

Kenny could swear he knew them by heart, but couldn't pin names to their faces. 

"Cartman you're an asshole. "  
"Oh look at me I'm Jewish and got straight A's. I'm such a nerd. Ladidadida. "

A dark haired boy stood beside Kenny.

"Man they couldn't work together if their lifes depended on it."

Kenny just shrugged his shoulders. How should he know? He barely recognised them. 

"So? How was yesterday?"

"K"

Well not that he knew what to say more.  
He barely remembered anything but the feeling of a truck rolling over his body.

"You should take an example at Kenny, Kyle. He knows how to live. ", the buff guy with rounded edges hold out his fist for Kenny to bump. He did him the favour. 

"Oh come on. Not you too Kenny. And don't approve his dumb opinions. I would rather stay home and learn."  
"Dude keep calm. You know they are trying to mess with ya. "  
"Yeah I know."

Till the bus came they tried to keep a silence, but Cartman had different plans.  
He kept talking about his new console and how much cooler it was than anything else he owned.

At this moment Kenny wasn't quite sure why he was friends with someone like him.

When the school came into view he was exhausted. This Cartman was by far the most annoying being on this planet.  
He was actually happy to get out of the bus and start the day in school. 

But as soon as he walked up the stairs to the building a girl with eyes full of hate came running for him. Before he could even react her hand was connected to his cheek. 

"McCormick how dare you ditch me? I was waiting all evening, but you didn't came. Never ever dare talking to me again. You are dead to me"

Kenny didn't even care to flinch nor apologise. It wasn't his fault for being run over and he didn't even seem to know her. At least there were no photos of her on his wall. 

When she didn't got the reaction she desired she huffed and stormed into the school building. 

Cartman, Kyle and the other walked up to him and started asking for and commenting the previous situation. 

Kenny didn't care. The whole town saw him as a lovable fuckboy. He didn't care what they thought. As long as the person was his type and didn't gave him a decease he was fine with anyone. And what if the one night stand would leave money behind? He got no problem with that. 

But he also remembered that he fell more and more indifferent to the Sex. 

It was no longer as pleasurable as before. Merely a repetitive task. 

Actually he wasn't as bumped out as he thought he should. 

He just walked behind the boys into his school

The crowd of people surrounding them was unrecognisable for him. While he thought that he actually didn't know most of them there were also some he seemed to recognise from the pictures on his wall.  
They got in the classroom. 

"Miss Wolf isn't here? Odd. "  
Not just odd. Kenny recognised his own voice.  
Why did he remembered the name of a stupid teacher, but not those of his friends?

"Oh man, wouldn't it be great if she got ill so we don't to write this stupid test."

"Mister Cartman! I'm glad to hear that you prepared quite well for our test today, it wouldn't be much of a problem to give it up ten minutes before everyone else. "

"No! I mean it wouldn't be fair for the others if I was allowed to finish it earlier."

"We will see. Now go to your seats. The lesson will begin in five minutes. "

As soon as the teacher turned her back to them Cartman flipped her off. 

A tangible little flame grew in Kennys stomach as he turned to his seat and saw a familiar mob of yellowish blonde hair and piercing blue eyes watching his every move.  
With a smile on his lips he walked over. 

"Hey lill Leo. How are you?"  
"F-fine. Did you s-studied for the test?"  
"I guess but I'm sure I'll fail. "

Kenny walked to his seat behind Butters and admired the way the boy turned his upper body, to keep eye contact with him.  
Puberty did Butters a favour in making his body lean and flexible, while still letting him have the slightest hints of his childish face.  
The Shuriken scar was neatly healed into a thin white line over his eye.  
Kennys heart would miss a beat when he saw his long term crush smile.  
Sadly it wasn't going to become a rhythmical heart disease. His little Leo barely smiled and often his eyes would gloss into nothing and he would look so empty and lifeless.

If he could Kenny would scream his heart out.  
The kindest most beautiful person he ever met was turning slowly into a puppet and he knew who was to blame.

Everyone. 

Since they were in the fourth grate Butters would always be bullied by his classmates. After Kenny recognised and excepted his love for Butters no one picked upon him, because they would fear Kennys revenge.

Steven Stotch was something you couldn't even call a father. Kenny knew that he was really strict and would sometimes step over the line of an healthy parenting attitude, but nothing prepared him for the one time he tried to sneak out Butters to go to a party with him.  
Steven caught Butters, as he was in the meaning to leave. He hadn't noticed Kenny and so Butters got the whole blame and punishment.  
Kennys heart was broken that day as he heard how the person he cared most about begged, screamed, cried for help and got totally quite.  
Everyone always said they would do this or say that when something, anything happend but Kenny did nothing. He couldn't do anything. He was a teen, merely fourteen.  
He had a sister to care about, had no money or recourses to take Butters away from the devil of a father.  
But if he was honest he was just to afraid to come to Butters help.  
That was the reason why he wouldn't confess his love to his little Leo.

He was to ashamed of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear criticism. Any suggestions or thoughts about the work let me know. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter


	4. Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When there is a act

To put it simple, Kenny screwed up.  
Not as much as Cartman he hoped, but he would bet he will come out just a few points better than him. 

The rest of the day was equally uninteresting as mesmerising. He seemed to know all the teachers names and could remember a few things about prior lessons. It was nearly the end of the day and the last thing in his timer was a meeting in the aula. 

Thank Jesus fucking Christ he wrote everything down. He had all his data in his Timer. 

So that's why he was on his way to the Aula, just guessing what would await him.

The maddening annoying noises of chattering met him before he took the turn to the right floor. A quirky girl voice echoed from the walls. 

"Oh come on. You would be perfect. We are missing only one member. I promise you will look awesome. We will even give you cool horns and a leather outfit Butters. Please."

Kenny was hit with a red face and a feeling his jeans were washed to hot without his notice. He tried to get the picture of Butters in leather out of his head, but decided to just save it for later when he was alone. 

" Butters please. Pretty please. I will give you a sweet kiss if you say yes. "  
"Leo everything alright?"

Kenny was leaning against the door to the aula. Darkness lurking in his eyes as he stared that black haired bitch down as if she was the devil himself. Wait scratch that, the old guy was way to nice and naive to be compared to her.

Sadly she neither seemed to notice or care about his momentary hatred towards her.  
She just smiled very brightly and started rambling again. 

"Oh Kenny. I just wanted to ask Butters if he would want to get a role in our play. You know the one you asked me to specially cast.",she wiggled with her eyebrows. 

The problem was that he didn't get what she was reverting to. 

"Whatever. As long as you won't push Butters in a role he doesn't want to play, I'll not intervent. So what do you want, Leo?"

The blonde guy watched Kenny with unreadable eyes. 

"I-i don't know. If you think I'm not a burden to you. I-i m-mean I never a-acted before."

"Of course not. I bet everybody will be absolutely overjoyed to have you in our team. "  
As she walked away from them she leaned in on Kenny and whispered:  
"You owe me one KenKen"

Then she literary bounced away from them.  
Kenny and Butters locked there eyes together. 

"You've wierd friends. "  
"I guess... Is it really okay with you to act with all of us? Also as a female character?"  
"What? Do you think I could not pull that of?"

Did Kenny imagined things or did Butters just smirk. 

"No you would be perfect. Whenever you dress up you look so cute, not that you're not cute as a guy. I mean from a total unbiased position. Oh man I should stop talking. "

He felt the heat creep up to his ears and the silence that replaced his rambling didn't help either.  
Then a truly miracle happened. The sweet laughter of Butters filled the air of the room. Kenny was quite sure his heart stopped beating. On his own face clung a warm smile as he watched his crush stop laughing and genuinely smile at him.

"I would love to play with you."  
"Yeah the guy's are great ( I think) and you will be great. Everything is great. Great. "  
Kenny could feel his brain cells leave his head trough his ears as he watched that sweet smile.

Lost in their own thoughts as they stared at each other both of them got quite scared as an penetrative sound disrupted their moment. 

Butters fumbled in his jeans pocket till he found his phone. 

"Y-yes? No! I-i didn't forget. N-no. I-i'll b-be there. Yes dad. "

Kennys soul hurt as he saw that smile faint and be replaced by an emotionless mask. If he had the power to prevent him to go he would.  
But he was just as much a child as in the past. 

"You should go. Not that he grounds you again."  
"Yeah...", Butters stared down at his phone, but put it away, as if he wanted to get rid of it. 

"See ya"  
He waved as he passed Kenny and slowly his footsteps grew silent. 

Kenny was frozen of fear.  
It seemed almost greater than the fear of the THING.  
This false, forced smile. Not reaching his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddammn shit I just had a 12 hour work day 
> 
> I'm dead. 
> 
> So yeah. BUNNY *o*  
> And I'm right now really debating how dark I should make this story
> 
> If you have any suggestions or criticism I would love to hear them. 
> 
> And I'm not sure if it's Aula in english. But I'm tired and don't want to research it 
> 
> So I hope you had fun reading.   
> See ya o.O


	5. Chapter 5

Bright. Everything was just so fucking bright. 

"Kenny you idiot. Stop looking into the sun."

He turned to his left. Immediately he was met with piercing blue eyes, which holded an impression of warmth radiating from that small smile.

"What? Do I've something on my face?"  
"When I'm lucky me.", the words where out before Kenny even recognised them. 

For a painful long second Butters just stared perplexed beside him.  
Then he started laughing and playfully swatting at him.

"Oh my god, Kenny. Stop being so adorkable, or I'll die of blushing."

His laughter was worse than any drug for Kenny, cause he couldn't even bring himself to think about a rehab. But the thing that melted Kenny s knees like butter was what happened when the laughter ended. 

His little sweet Butters was pressing an affectionate kiss to his lips.

Right this moment he could feel nothing short of absolute happiness and couldn't suppress the want to tug Butters closer to him, kissing back passionately.  
His eyes fluttered down in pleasure and he could feel the drop in his stomach as His sweet Leo started to whimper and moan into his mouth. 

When they broke to catch their breath he looked up, seeing that Butters had crawled into his lap, teasingly grinding down triggering him.

Just in the farest corner of his mind Kenny questioned since when he was sitting down.  
But Butters was smirking at him. Teasing him with the twinkle in his eyes, as if Kenny was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It made his heart flutter like a mad moth. He pulled him closer, crashing their lips together. The space between their body's should be as nonexistent as possible. Butters sweet deep blush was breathtaking. "So this is what you like?! But admit it, I'm what you love. " Suddenly he was pushed away from his seat. He was standing in shock as he looked down to where he had just sett, only to still see himself, Butters in his arms, his hands draped over the small body, pretty close to grab the nice firm ass. But the fingers would never arrive at their destination, because both of the boys were frozen in each others hold.

"So domestic. Cute. He seems perfect. The boy of your dreams, but I'm the one of your desires."

Right next to the frozen pair a young man appeared. His turkise blue eyes were half lided and aflame with life and desire as he stared right into Kennys soul.  
To see him took the breath out of his lunges.  
This Butters was wearing something that could only been described in the furthest way as modest. A very little to the imagination short out of leather was showing of those tights with just the littlest rest of baby fat and the small leather jacket was focusing the attention to his lean chest and stomach, which weren't muscle toned, what made him just much more desirable. 

Kenny could feel the throbbing problem between his legs by just looking at the man in front of him.

"Oh hello there. Seems like you agree with me. So tell me which of us is the one you would choose?"

He walked closer to Kenny, his hip swaying to an imaginary beat.  
The swallow Kenny took was way to hard for his liking. 

"I don't know who you think you are but I'll love only the real Butters. Guess what, I know that this is a dream and I don't care if I react to your outfit or your little play, but I wish to be with the real you. The one who is stuttering and sweet, the one who tries to please everybody and who explodes if someone goes to far.  
I would like to see you so confident with me to be both of this versions I dream of,but I'll always love the real Butters. He shouldn't have to be someone else because I love him. Because I love him.  
And guess what...you can't be blended by the sun in your dreams."

Kenny turned around and behind him the THING stood there. For the first time it got an almost humanoid shape. 

-

"Shut up,you fag."

It was always screaming he wakes up to.  
Sometimes even two different types of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I promised to update...  
> Updated whoop.   
> I mean it's short I know, but I am sick and tried to update anyway
> 
> So the THING is back
> 
> Please comment if you find something that bothers you. Or just comment if you like to say something. I appreciate your feedback
> 
> Till next time


	6. Consequences and their upsides

„You damn fag! Every fucking night. Can’t you just shut the fuck up?”, the small burning pain of the fist against his skin wasn’t even worth mentioning. Neither was the screaming. His father was so out of his mind, that he couldn’t even aim nor really form words, without starting to slur. Behind him unkept brown hair was catching his attention.  
Kevin stood there, glassy eyes not quite finding a thing to fixate on. He also had a few starting bruises.  
Damn it, who gave his father Pabst Ribbon Blue? No one liked him when he was getting as violent as the idiot he was.  
For Kenny, the intensive screaming was nothing more than a mumble.  
He wished he was still dreaming. At least he could wake up then.

"Oh shit man. What happened to your face."

Everything was so loud. So painful. Kenny just arrived at school and it was already the third lesson. He had to explain to his teacher why he was late and why his face looked like a plum.  
His headache was killing him and he could barely concentrate on what was going on. 

"Stan, c-c-can you please l-let him alone. "  
In front of them stood Butters, looking so determined that Stan just shrugged and bagged of.  
"I only have the middle dosage but I guess it would help a bit."  
In front of him were two little pills and a water bottle placed.

Mindlessly he took it and swallowed the pills without protest. 

"Better?"-"Ask me in five minutes, right now I'm dead. "  
He took a deep breath and finally looked up to meet Butters concerned stare.  
"Thanks. You saved me here."-" Really no problem. I know how they can hurt and yours look rather nasty.", Butters cautiously caressed the blurry outline of one of his bruises.  
"If you want to get something of your heart you can come and talk to me. You know that."

“I’m sorry...”-“Why?”  
He gave Butters a smile, wide enough to close his swollen up eyes.  
“Thanks again man. I really appreciate this.”-“Like I said, no problem. I’m happy I could help... Say Kenny?”, he looked up in time to see the light blush ghosting over Butters cheeks. The sight let him warm up from the chore.  
“Yes, lil Leo?”, there was the smallest smile tug on Butters Lips.  
“When you’re free later... I wanted to ask, maybe... I mean would you like...If you’ve the time that is. Do you want to go o-“

“KENNY!”, the shrieking of cheap plastic on plastic was hearable and totally out of breath and panicked Karen was running in the teacherless classroom.  
“Kenny! We need to get back home! Kevin called. They’re there. He didn’t answer the door, but he knows they’re there. Kenny we need to go. We’ve to clean, oh my go- there must have been a complaint. We’re going to be put in child care, we’re going to be separated. KENNY”, she didn’t need to start crying, cause her brother was immediately by her side, holding her safely in his arms and starting to guide her slowly out of the room. But not without looking back and giving Butters an apologetic half smile. What he saw on Butters face was no empathy for his sister, no sadness or worry just this blank, puppet like stare.

“Why didn’t he call me?”-“He said your phone was turned off.”, right... It wasn’t turned off, it rather was crushed somewhere on the sidelines of a road

Damn it he hated this shitty deaths.  
“Kenny, are we going to be in a foster home system again? Will they...”, he didn’t have time to pity himself.  
“Karen calm down. Everything will be alright. I won’t let them separate us.”

When they arrived at their home there was a sticky note attached to the house door.  
Kenny grabbed it before his sister could and walked inside. His deadbeat father lies on the couch totally blackout. To the side sits his brother.

He was quivering and his eyes were distant.  
Kenny kneeled down, so he would be at direct eye hight.  
"Kev, how are you?"

He got a merely shrug.  
"Were they out there for a long time?"  
A nod.  
"Are you tired?"-"Yeah man. "-"I will get you to bed, don't worry."  
He reached out to his brother and heaved him up and in his bedroom. 

Karen was already in the kitchen, cleaning every surface she could find. There was a suspicious amount of beer and alcohol on one counter. 

"You better not think about throwing that shit away. Dad would kill me."-"He wouldn't harm you if I did it."-"As if I would give away my baby sister."-"Shut up and better start helping me. "-"I do."

Kenny took unceremoniously the bottles away and put them under a trap floorboard. There were already a few bags with he doesn’t even want to know what inside. He wanted to throw it away, but knew better. The paper of the sticky note was crinkling dangerously loud in his pocket.  
They still worked, but the sound of the paper was pushing them forward.   
Kenny didn’t want to look inside. He didn’t want to know what stood there. Of course he told Karen that everything would be alright, but now... now he had the time to think. To worry. To imagine.  
The repetitive motion he did go through to clean and hide the evidence didn’t even help him with this chaos. 

Suddenly a loud knock shock the siblings out of their trance.  
Panic was seen in their eyes while they scanned the area. Even when Kenny started to walk towards the door Karen still put things out of sight.   
One last time he took a deep breath, before opening the fucking door.

Before him there was no adult in an unfitting suit and some dump sorrowful look, but a boy in his age with platinum blonde hair.  
“Butters? What are you doing here?”-“I didn’t hear everything, but I thought you might be in problem. I’m here to help. With anything.”  
It wasn’t like Kenny was a very thoughtfull person to begin with, but at this moment, overwhelmed from the anxiety and down spiralled thoughts he found himself pressing his long time crush against his own body, pressing the deep hearted kiss against his mouth.  
For someone who had a decent amount of experience to actually do better the whole thing felt way to awkward for his liking.  
But even after he separated himself from Butters, cheeks burning as if he had rubbed pure chilipaste on them, he couldn’t get himself to regret it. Not when this sweet angle was blissfully smiling at him.

“I wanted to ask you before. Kenny... would you like to go out with me?”

He was stunned. Utterly out of his mind.  
No longer could he proceed what was said to him. All he could think about was Butters smile and the loving and adoring look in his eyes.  
“Yes...YES!”, before he knew it Butters was in his arms again.

“Thank god, you said yes.”

 

The last thing he heard was a metallic klank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was absolutely at the end of my knowledge, because I didn't know how to build the bridge to how it should go on.  
> But then I saw the "the poor kid"-episode and this is the result. 
> 
> Also I got fired, my semester at the university starts and got to deal with my fam.  
> So I'm sorry this chapter is kinda late.  
> I hope you still liked it and I would be happy if you comment and critic.
> 
> See ya next time


	7. Chapter 8

Sticky, wet lids tried to open, face of the newly risen daytime.

Sluggish limbs were pressing their weight into mushy ground. Everything seemed so heavy and every inch to hurt.

There was time needed to take in the surrounding and the state of body and mind.

Sunlight plastered trough hundreds of different leafs, tickeling the freezing cold skin. The bark of the trees seemed dark under the morning dew. It seemed like a spell was casted, which would bann everything else out of existing. 

The calming noise of rushing leafs in the chilling air and active wildlife minding their own way. 

Nothing seemed to matter. Nothing seemed as if it would change when it did. 

Just the unbreakable chill of the calm. 

 

The first thing to ruin the enchanting calmness was an irritating pain and the followed howling of the stomach. 

It was time to get something between his teeth.  
The only problem with this was that he didn't know where to find anything edible. 

There were bushes nearby with a few berries, but after one try he spit them out. They were bitter and sour at once. Probably not meant to be eaten.

In the far off he could make out the low rumble of flowing water. It took longer than expected to get there but soon he was greeted by a creek, deep enough to house a few fish. 

Just when the twilight of dawn casted its colours over the land he actually caught something. Well to his defence, he did often drank a handful of water, what did chase the fish away. 

But he did catch something.

Well something might be a bit exaggerated, it was more bone than fish. 

Howling was echoing through the Woods and darkness starting to form.  
He looked around. The creek was a good place, but whatever gave away that sound wouldn't be friendly.  
Squirrels were climbing up the trees. Scared of. 

Maybe it wasn't the worst idea. He tried to also climb the nearest tree, finding that it was easier than catching a fish.

Sadly the first try was a total success, because everything seemed to work at all. He climbed down again and watched the different trees till he found one with a perfect sitting branch fork and started to climb again.

Somehow he got up there before the night was to deep for him to see.

It was a state of nothingness. Not even sure if his existence was real.  
In contrast to what could be expected, nothingness is neither black nor white. Even they did not exist. Do not?

Where are you?

Well, no idea. Really. Not as if he'd know. 

How are you?

Still no idea. He wasn't exactly feeling bad, he wasn't hurt or sad or anything, but that didn't really qualified as good. 

Are you save. 

Who was playing their sick jokes with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the real start of the story.


	8. Mysterion

16 nightfalls have passed. 15 sunrises. Now it seemed like it was enough time to build an exceptable little shag up in a tree, a bit farer away from the creek. It consist of smaller and bigger branches, prepped against the tree's own.  
He would not dare to move to much while he slept, scared they might slip away under his unconscious body.

Anything but that, because right now he didn't want something bad happening. He was content laying on top of his shad, watching the twinkling of the stars above, while listening to the howling beyond his tree. 

Dumb wolves. 

And even while he was absolutely tired ,sleep just wouldn't come to him. His dreams were confusing and honestly quite pathetic. Who was so desperate to dream up someone to talk to and someone with such annoying questions.  
But the worst of all, he started asking himself the very same questions in the bright daylight, while he was supposed to hunt for food, not asking how he got here, where he actually was, who he actually was.  
All that thinking made his head hurt like a female dog. Banned entity, where did he knew those swearings and why wouldn't the feeling leave him that they weren't quite right.  
Well in the end nothing seemed right.  
And even if that folk in his dreams didn't seemed right it was lovely to see it, too know he wasn't going insane. 

Fuck this shit. He was out.  
Well so he wished.  
No longer was he laying on top of his tree, watching the stars. No longer was he calmly listening to the howles of the night. Now he was running, stumbling upon treebranches. Trying to hide and run at the same time, to get away as fast as possible. Nothing made sense. When he turned left he would come out right. When he tried to hide he could feel the cold angst creeping up his neck.

"I'm sure my dark angle will save me."-"You killed Kenny, you Bastard!"-"You fucking Shit!"-"How could you leave me alone!"

They were screaming, but he was pretty sure for anyone else it was merely a whisper. If they would just stop either... He couldn't think straight. They seemed so familiar and painfull at the same. Who were they? Why were they so presistent?

He ran farther. Nothing around him he seemed to recognise. Nothing... why was there nothing... Why did he nit know... why was everything empty... He wanted to cry out loud, but the only thing that came to him were silent tears.

"Stop beeing so pathetic!"

He turned. Behind him a tall, lanky man stood. His violet-black hood was wearing a neon green ?, while the rest of his trench coat nearly perfectly hid the pastel violet clothes underneath, but not the same neon green M on his breast.

"Who..."-"Doesn't matter kid. There's something more important right now. You need to remem-"  
Suddenly he could no longer see anything. There was no sound. Just light.

Just the purity of light. He felt a weight on his shoulders, pinning him down. Grounding him.  
Everything was alright... Everything was... Every...

He could not think everything was white.

"Don't think about it. Forget him. There is nothing he can offer you. All you want you can find here. Just find me and everything will be alright."

He didn't need to think about. All he had to do is find him. Find him.

"Get away. Run", that vioce...he...he knew it.

"Mys...Mysterion.", he shoved himself away from the light.

Pictures were flooding his brain. So many. Too many to grasp. Damn. Damn it.

"I...I'm Mysterion. My name is mysterion. I can't die. I want to protect those in need. I... I want to... AAAAAAAAHH!"

Why was all the sudden everything to loud, to bright, to much? To much information he couldn't store, he couldn't process.

He was screaming. It shall stop. Everything stop, now.

White... there was just white. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short. I just wanted to bring out the new chapter and I'm quite conflicted how to continue. But not wanting to wait any longer I posted this little shit. Hurray -.-"
> 
> i still hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> 'till next time.


	9. Found

When he woke, he could feel the dried skin around his eyes. There were still a few tears staining his eyes.  
He no longer knew, why he was crying, just that he felt exhausted. Too exhausted to stand up, leave his hideout. He just clawed at his chest, let himself cry further.  
Who would care about it? There was no one else in the depth of the woods. Loneliness was one of the only companions he had. He neither had himself. If he could remember, if he could understand why he would wake up feeling empty, then maybe... well he didn’t know what would be then.  
But for sure it would be better than what he had now. Anything was better than nothing, right?

“Did you hear that?”, in an instant he was quiet.  
From up above the ground, in his little crappy shag he could see something... someone. Two man walking arm in arm. The one with a weird looking outfit and an amazing moustache was bewilderedly scanning the area.

“You’re hearing things, hun. There is nothing there.”, the bright pink shirt the other guy wore was stinging in the eye, but somehow he didn’t seem ridiculous... well he actually did but it was as if he was familiar and a warmth was spreading through his veins, when he saw the couple.  
Common sense would have told him to hide, to wait till they were gone, but he didn’t want to.  
That’s why he jumped down, feeling the unpleasant tingling through his feet.  
He didn’t think he would be greeted by such a loud scream.

“Jesus, you gave us a heart attack.”-“Wait a sec. You are... Aren’t you that kid. Al, that’s Kenneth McCormick.”-“Holly... You’re right, slave hun.”  
Both stopped rambling, when they noticed that Kenny didn’t seem to react to anything they were saying. 

“Aehm, Sweetie are you okay?”-“Kenneth are you hurt?”, still no respond from the tall blonde teen.

“Listen Champ, we are going to bring you back to South Park. Probably in the clinic, is that okay with you?”  
Kenny just shrugged.

 

“KENNY!”, a girl with brown hair was running into hospital waiting room, a boy and a woman right behind her. She flung herself into Kenny, crushing him in a teary hug.  
“Kenny, where have you been? I was sick of worrying. Don’t do that ever again or I’ll kill you. You understand that?”, there was a small nod, she wouldn’t have seen while she had her face buried in his chest. His heart felt like someone was squeezing it in a death grip, when he heard her little sniffle, felt her tears wet his shirt. He might not know her, but in this very moment he didn’t care he just flung arms around her and pressed her against himself. She started to cry louder.

“You’re an idiot Kenny. You hear me.”  
When he looked up, the woman who came with the others was standing there, looking at anything, everything except Kenny and the girl in his arms. The boy beside her was staring in their direction but seemed as if he couldn’t focus on them. In his eyes was a lonely tear.  
Kenny tried to give him a smile, while holding the crying girl. The other boy smiled back, walked over to them and sat himself right beside him. 

“She missed you...”, they sat there in silence, just listening to the quietening down sobs of the girl.  
In front of them, the two men who found him were previously talking to the police officer, who wrote a report. He had called someone prior, most likely the folks who had just arrived.  
The men have been very nice to him. They were always trying to reassure Kenny that everything was going to be ok, that he had been missed, that there were people who waited for him.  
The one who introduced himself as Big Gay Al was walking up to the woman, while his husband was watching them.

“Carol, I’m so sorry. We talked with the doctor before you arrived. Kenny... he has amnesia. We don’t know how long he was out there or what happened to him... Also he doesn’t seem to talk much. They say it is most likely a psychological reaction. They said they wanted to take him in for the night, but he declined... I don’t know what is going on in his head...”-“Thank you. I should take them home.”, a deep frown set itself in Big Gay Al’s face, but he didn’t say anything.  
While Kenny had watched them he hadn’t noticed Mr. Slave, who was now sitting on his other side.

“Kenneth, Are you sure you don’t want to stay here a night? We would pay the bill.”, with a loud gasp the girl was looking up. Her teary eyes pleading, worried. Kenny just shook his head a small smile playing on his lips.

“If you say so... Here is my mobile number. Whenever you need help or need someone to talk you can call, okay. You’re not alone in this and you can always ask for help.”  
A tear rolled down his cheek when he grabbed the sheet of paper.

“Karen, Kevin, Kenny we should go.”

 

Even before they could arrive they saw the boys lurking on the street. As soon as they saw him, they ran in their direction. 

“Kenny it’s really you.”-“We were totally worried, man.”-“What were you up to?”-“W-w-w-w-we are s-s-s-s-so happ-pp-ppy you’re b-b-b-back.”-“What had happened to you?”-  
“Damn, you look like shit!”

They were so many, so many voices, so many faces. Suddenly the voices mashed together. He was unable to comprehend what they said. It became harder and harder to breath. Kenny was starting to shiver, whimpering low-key, burying his nail into his arm till it hurt. 

“EY, get away from him. My brother isn’t well, you’re making it worse. So back off.”, the little girl stood before him, shielding him. He tried to calm himself slowly, tried to anker himself in reality.  
Fatigue was washing over him and he steadied himself on his sisters shoulder.

“We didn’t know... Aehm sorry. We’ll see you tomorrow Kenny? Or...”-“Kenny’ll be at school tomorrow, for sure.”  
Karen helped him inside and inside his room.  
“Are you okay?”, Kenny nodded, but he was still out of breath and his eyes were getting heavier.  
The door swung open and Kevin came inside, a few prepacked buns in his hand, a bottle of water in the other.

“Are you tired?”-“Yeah, man.”-“I still brought something. For when you wake up... Dad is weird again.”

Kenny didn’t care. He just laid down. Starring up the wall with the Photos and the writing, waiting for the day to be over.

“Kenny? Are you ... can I sleep here tonight?”, he shrugged and in the next moment a warm body was pressing up behind him. The small arms of his sister were snugging around him and holding him close.  
“I missed you Kenny. We all did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo  
> I'm back bitches \\(^o^)/
> 
> I've the feeling, that the plot progressed to fast. Tell me your opinion, if you want. 
> 
> 'till next time.


	10. Back to school

In the cold of the night he was starring up on the many photos. So many eyes starring back at him, judging his lack of recognition. They were holding a power over him he could not comprehend.

His sister stirred in her sleep. Flapping her hand right in his face. He believes that he had slept in this night, but with such a messy sleeper right beside him he wasn't quite sure. Still he loved having another human being right next to him. It was the confirmation that he in fact was back.  
That he wouldn't wake up back in the woods. That everything was real.  
His siblings right beside. His brother snoring with his back pressed against the bed, like a guard dog.

He could hear the roaring of the cars outside his window,the specs of light they threw against the wall, reflecting against the pictures.  
It gave him a relaxing feeling, like the starstruck night sky in the woods. 

He had no idea what would await him when he was supposed to wake up the next day... or today? Doesn't matter. There was still the uncertainty what would come next.  
And nothing could help him prepare for it. All he could do was laying there, holding onto his sister,watching the photos and waiting for either sleep or the next day to catch up with him.

Because whatever the wall demanded from him he had forgotten. 

 

Everything was running to fast for him. He was sitting with his siblings eating the bread and the next thing he knew was that he was on the bus surrounded by other teens, who talked over each other creating a chaos of voices. Kenny had the feeling his head would implode, but the ride was over before it became a risk.

When he sat foot in the classroom his sister brought him he was immediately surrounded by other students. All of them talking over each other. But before he or his sister could say anything the boys from yesterday were stepping up and helped Kenny to his seat.

The first time this day he really had the possibility to breath, that was till the sun hit the mob of icy blond hair in front of him.

"Hey... uhm... How are you?", in the middle of the boy turning around to acknowledge Kenny a picture of a lion popped into head and before he could stopp himself he said out loud:"Leo?"

The beautiful blue eyes of the boy were wide of suprise and they seemed kind of sad.  
"Hey Kenny. How are you? You were missed around here.", was he imangining things, or was this boy slightly frustrated?

"I'm really sorry, but could you tell me your name? I can't really remember anything."-"It's Butters."-"Not Leo... like the lion?"

A small faint blush tainted Butters cheeks and he averted his eyes while he spoke: "W-well you used to call me Little Leo. You were kind of the only one..."  
Kenny could feel his blood boil up and flowing into his own cheeks, not quite knowing why.  
"Yeah that would explain it... I mean it suits you... It's kinda cute", he was pretty sure noone could hear his last words, but the cherryred blush on Butters face was telling him something different.

"So... you know what will happen today?"

The rest of the period did go smothly, not as if Kenny understood anything, but at the beginning Butters had insisted to help him understand what was going on. Also he had offered Kenny to help him after school catching up with what he missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days. You can see I'm having time off from work.
> 
> A slight bit of adorkable BUNNY :3  
> Gosh I love these idiots ^^  
> I hope you had fun even if it was short, write down in the comments if you find something off putting...   
> I did realise that I find it way harder to write in my Stil if I've to write in English  
> But I also have a feeling,that I'm getting a lot better. What do you think?
> 
> Until next time


	11. Chaos

It was as if oily poison was running through his veins. Burning under his skin.  
Turning his despair into anger.  
Un notable questions creeping under his consciousness, waiting for the calm of the night to resurface and haunt his sleepless dreams.  
He could here his own voice without opening his mouth.  
Shouting at him how it could have gone so wrong. Why would nothing work out as planned? He had tried to make the right thing, make it better. Help was all he wanted to do and now he was lying awake. With nothing left than chaos


	12. Life goes on

A rapid knocking starteld him out of his slumber. Papers rustling under the shifting of his weight.  
He could hear someone opening the door, chatting shortly and right after a shrill voice was calling out him.

"Kenny get your ass in here. You've an audience. "

Pissed and tired he was slouching out of his room and into the living room.

Mr. Slave was sitting on their couch, seemingly just starring at him. Probably avoiding to acknowledge the state of his surrounding. He just kept smiling and waving.

"Hello Kenneth. I wanted to see how you're doing. "

He was warmly smiling up to him and it seemed actually sincere. Kenny found and equal smile lifting the corners of his lips. 

" 'm fine... Thanks.", the smile became more genuine while Kenny joined him. 

"Are you seeing the therapist?"- a nod.  
"Can you talk with him?"- a head shake.  
"Can you remember anything?", Kenny dropped his head looking at his fingers picking at the skin of his forearm.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't force yourself. It's not like there is a pressure for you to remember. There will still be your brother and sister. You've friends here who will help you and don't forget you have the opportunity to replace those old memories with brand new ones. Man all the first times you can relive again. What I would do...", Mr. Slave cleared his throat.

"Well... I... um wanted to see how you're doing... you seem to do... not bad... But really how are you?"-"It's... overwhelming. Days have gone, but everything seems to be exhausting. I can barely follow in school. And I know that there are people who care about me, I can see it in their eyes. The hope that I'll recognise them just by looking at them or that I can remember the friendship we had. And I would do anything to ease their tension. But all I can do is standing there not knowing how to behave, when everything they want is the only thing I can't give."

A warm hand was setting down upon his shoulder, grounding him. His head was hurting like a bitch and his eyes were itching dry.

"I... I think I can relate. At least the feeling to disappoint someone for something you couldn't really change. It won't be easy to get used to it. And it will not get resolved in the next days, weeks, months. But with time it'll get better. Either they'll accept it or you learn to ignore them."

Kenny knew better than to pressure on. He wasn't given a solution but in this moment, the knowledge of not being alone. Not being the the only one trying to get around the day.  
He let his head fall on the other mans shoulder

"Thanks"

Suddenly the door to his parents room got smashed open and his father was stumbling outside. 

"Whon the Lords name are you? What's a fag like u doin in my house? With my son?"  
"Sir, I don't know-"  
" Nothing dad. He is on his way outside. You can go back. I'll handle this."

He could hear his father mumbling about getting a new bear anyway and saw him stumble into the kitchen. 

"I'm really sorry, that you had to see that."  
"Don't sweat it, kid. I knew your father long enough to not get upset because of him. But are you going to be okay?"  
"Probably. I really don't want to be mean, but I think it would be the best if you left right now."

Kenny was leading the man to the front door, but before he could exit he looked up at him. 

"Thank you. For your visit, for the talking. I feel better now."  
"No problem, kiddo. If there is anything I can help you with, just give me a call. And even if you just want to talk. See ya. "

He was gone, before Kenny could convey his gratitude.


End file.
